Reality and Mythology
by DilleysFan
Summary: Best friends Adam Banks and Guy Germaine come across a truth that could shatter all religious systems. Guy meets Artemis and Adam meets Apollo. Rated T for language and just to be safe


**Reality or Mythology**

**A Mighty Ducks Story**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither The Mighty Ducks nor do I pretend to they are property of Disney, Buena Vista and the actors that portrayed them. This is a fan fiction meant solely for entertainment purposes please enjoy.

**[This story takes place shortly after the campfire scene at the end of D2]**

The joyful festivities around the campfire had ended and the ducks were headed home, all except for one; Guy Germaine.

He was lying on his back and bleeding heavily, something had attacked him but it happened so fast he couldn't tell what it was.

He was conscious but too delirious to attempt to move but retained enough coherent thought to call for help.

"Is anyone near me…I need…*cough*" he manages to croak but apparently

no one hears him but he is determined not to die this easily so he calls out again

"Somebody…please…I need an…ambulance"

but again no one hears his plea and now he is growing faint from blood loss he knew time was running so he gathers all of his remaining strength to give one more yell

"Help! I'll…die…soon…I need…a doc-tor"

Guy's strength reaches its limit and he falls limp but just as his vision goes hazy he hears voices.

"The call is coming from over here, hurry Courtney" states the voice a young girl.

"There!" came voice of another girl.

Guy feels someone gently raise him into an elevated position.

"Boy, are you still conscious" a voice asks it was girl that much he could tell but the voice was different from the other two.

"Y-yes" Guy manages to whisper his strength all but depleted.

"Good, try to stay awake for a few more seconds" says the voice that reaches behind her pulls something out but because of his cloudy vision it looked like one big blur

"Here drink this"

and she carefully tips a liquid down his throat, which tasted like liquid chocolate chip cookies, but amazingly it restores some of his energy and allows his vision to refocus when it does he is met with appearance of breathtakingly beautiful woman who looked to be about twelve or thirteen she had beautiful auburn hair and milky white skin but her most defining feature were her eyes they were silver in color and seemed to glow like the moon.

"Are you alright young one" she asks she then looks down at his injuries

"Scratch that question…we do not have the tools to treat you here so we'll have to take you back to our camp…girls! Meet me back at camp I have to take him immediately for he will not survive the trip…hang on dear one and close your eyes"

Guy was awestruck by this girl but he obliges and closes his eyes and a second later the girl told him he could open his eyes when he did he saw that he was in a tent but judging by the medical instruments it was a makeshift infirmary.

The auburn-haired girl lays him on a medical cot and begins bustling around gather supplies.

She then directs her gaze at him her silver eyes lingering for a moment on his bloody state her eyes than glow brighter for a moment and went back to normal.

A cute pink blush graces her cheeks but Guy doesn't understand why but then he peers down at his body and realizes somehow the girl managed to remove his bloody shirt without even touching him.

She walks up to him begins cleaning the wounds which stings like crazy.

"Here, eat this it'll heal your wounds to some extent"

It was an amber colored cake but he didn't refuse; something about her told him that this girl was more than what she seemed so he ate the small chunk she gave and instantly his wounds heal up past the critical mark so he was out of the woods for now.

Guy fully sat up and took in his surroundings he could tell that they were in a forest.

"Milady, are you here" came one of the same voices from earlier.

"In the medical tent Phoebe" replies the auburn beauty.

Guy looks at here

"I don't know how to thank you for helping me miss" he responds in which she smiles kindly

"No need young one"

"Can I at least know your name" The auburn girl looks up at me

"You know its rude to ask someone their name without first introducing yourself" this statement had a little disdain in it.

"Oh sorry about that; my name is Guy Germaine" she looks shocked that I answer "Well you are different then other men as I suspected very well since you courteously gave me your name I shall tell you mine, I name is Artemis, Olympian goddess of the hunt"

Guy freezes when he hears that but then he thinks about it

"Is that how you brought me here so quickly and how you removed my shirt without touching me."

"You are more perceptive than other males" replies the girl now identified as Artemis."

"Are you really one of the Olympians?" Guy asks with as much respect as he could.

"Yes…you don't seem to objective to this idea"

"With all due respect Lady Artemis, I'm one of those types who love this kind of stuff I mean I'm the only one of my friends that is a history buff." Guy states proudly as he knew more about Greek Mythology than any of the other Ducks.

"The fact there are more vivid depictions of you and your family than our current religions makes your exsistence more plausible"

Artemis eyes him as Phoebe comes in

"Milady is the male dog insulting you"

"No Phoebe and what have I told you about your temper." Artemis quips.

"You are still weak Guy, you must rest for now"

Just as she said it a wave of weariness washes over him and he quietly slumps back on the pillows.

"I wonder if my best friend will believe me when I tell him I met _**the**_ Lady Artemis and he dozes off while across the state a certain cake-eater is looking for his missing friend

**[Here it is chapter 1 of my Mighty Ducks story, please read and review, the way I work if I get at least one review I'll start writing the next chapter. Guy has always been my favorite character him and Adam; I've always had an image of the two being like the best of friends so tell me what you think]**


End file.
